


Butterfly Effect

by Gerstein03



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NO WENDIGOS, No Prank (kind of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerstein03/pseuds/Gerstein03
Summary: Mike decides to make a different choice on the night Hannah and Beth disappeared and doesn't go along with Jess and Emily's plan to prank Hannah
Relationships: Beth Washington & Hannah Washington & Josh Washington, Chris Hartley & Josh Washington, Emily Davis & Jessica Riley, Emily Davis/Mike Munroe (briefly), Mike Munroe/Hannah Washington (unrequited), Sam Giddings & Hannah Washington, Sam Giddings/Mike Munroe, Until Dawn Ensemble - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Mike's Choice

Mike sat at the island nursing a beer when Emily and Jess came over to him.

“Mike.” Emily said. “We need your help for a prank.”

“What kind of prank?” Mike asked.

“You know how Hannah is kinda obsessed with you?” Jess said. “I was thinking we have you invite her up to the guest room, we hide, and you pretend like you’re gonna have sex. Then we all jump out.”

“That seems a little cruel Jess.” Mike commented, sipping his beer.

“Oh come on she deserves it.” Emily coaxed. “She’s always all over you.”

“That doesn’t mean I need to humiliate her in front of everyone.” Mike replied. “I think I’m gonna go talk to Hannah about this. I’m not interested and I don’t think it’s fair for her to keep pining for someone who doesn’t like her back.”

“Mike you better help us with this or we’re done.” Emily threatened, hoping that would get Mike to give in and help. But to her surprise Mike shrugged his shoulders and said, “Than I guess we’re done.” Emily’s jaw dropped and before she could say anything Mike walked of to find Hannah.

“I can’t believe Mike just did that.” Jess gasped.

“Oh come on she deserves it.” Sam smirked, echoing Emily’s words, having been listening to the conversation.

“Excuse me?” Emily snapped.

“What kind of friend would pull such a cold-hearted prank like that?” Sam demanded. “You were gonna make Hannah look stupid in front of all her friends and the guy she’s been crushing on for years. Mike was right to turn you down.”

\---

Mike found Hannah sitting in her room reading one of the books their college had assigned. She looked up and saw him standing in the doorway.

“Hey Mike.” She smiled.

“Can we talk?” Mike asked.

“Sure.” Hannah answered. Mike shuffled into the room and sat down next to her.

“Hannah I know you’ve liked me for a long time.” Mike sighed. “And I think it’s only fair that I be honest with you. I don’t like you that way. I’m sorry.”

“Thanks for telling me Mike.” Hannah muttered.

“You gonna be okay?” Mike asked. “I still want us to be friends.”

“I’ll be fine.” Hannah mumbled. “I just wanna be left alone for now.”

“Okay.” Mike nodded. “I really am sorry Hannah.” He turned to leave, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers when he bumped into Sam.

“Hey Sam.” Mike sighed. “You might wanna go comfort Hannah. I kinda just-”

“I know.” Sam cut off. “I heard about the prank. I’m really proud of you Mike. You did the right thing being honest with Hannah.”

“Thanks.” Mike smiled. “Sam can you do me a favor and not tell anyone about the prank? I don’t want Hannah to get hurt more that she already is.”

“Okay.” Sam agreed. “I’m gonna go talk to her.” Mike nodded and Sam entered Hannah’s room. “Hannah?” Sam said quietly. “You okay?”

“Mike he… he…” Hannah sobbed.

“I know.” Sam consoled, wrapping Hannah in her arms.

“I’m so stupid!” Hannah cried. “I thought he might like me back.”

“What did he say?” Sam asked.

“He told me he still wanted to be friends but he didn’t like me the same way.” Hannah answered, wiping away her tears.

“You’ll be okay.” Sam soothed. “Look at it this way, now that you know nothing will ever happen, you’re free. You don’t have to keep obsessing over him anymore.” Hannah quietly nodded and leaned into Sam’s shoulder.

\---

Mike noticed Beth had been glaring daggers into his back. He had figured Beth wouldn’t exactly be happy about him turning down Hannah’s affections. The rest of the trip had been a bit awkward for everyone so when Sunday rolled around everyone was a little relieved to go home. Mike said goodbye to everyone and made his way out the door when he heard someone run up behind him.

“Hey Mike.” Sam said. “I need to be home tonight so can I fly back to Texas with you? Chris was gonna bring me home but he’s gonna hang out with Josh for another day”

“Sure.” Mike shrugged. “I got a rental car so just grab your stuff and we can go.”

“Great thanks Mike.” Sam smiled. While Mike waited, he sat on the steps when a grey wolf came over to him. The wolf started to sniff at Mike and licked his face a little.

“Hey buddy.” Mike chuckled as he scratched the wolf’s head. Mike got up and started playing with the wolf, throwing sticks for him. “Man I would love to take you back to Texas with me.” Mike laughed.

“Wow look at the skillful wolf man over here.” Sam laughed as she watched the pair. “He’s cute.”

“Yeah.” Mike smiled. “I wish I could take him with us.”

“Well why don’t you?” Sam said. “Your apartment allows dogs. Perks of not living on campus.” Mike considered what Sam said and decided that it was a good idea.

“Alright Wolfie.” Mike grinned. “Guess you’re comin’ to Texas with us.” On the way to the airport, Mike and Sam got a collar and leash for Wolfie. Then they went to the airport in time for their flight.

“So what should we do for the next three and a half hours?” Sam asked.

“We could watch a movie and get some food.” Mike suggested. “What do you wanna eat?”

“A hot dog would be good.” Sam shrugged. “Let’s see what movies are available. We’ve got a bunch of the classics. Ferris Bueler, Karate Kid, Terminator, Back To The Future, Die Hard, Tron, Rocky-”

“Rocky.” Mike answered. “I love that movie.”

“Rocky it is.” Sam grinned. After the movie finished, Sam turned to Mike and asked, “Why do you wanna work in government? In today’s political world politics seem like an absolutely nightmarish career.”

“Because I wanna help people” Mike answered. “And you’re right politics are messy. That’s actually why I’m starting to look at law school. How about you? Why do you wanna be a doctor?”

“I wanna be doctor because I like like helping people.” Sam smiled. “Also I grew up on Scrubs and I love that show.”

“Scrubs is a good show.” Mike chuckled.

\---

Once the plane landed, Mike and Sam went to his car. Wolfie climbed into the backseat and Sam passed out in the front. It was 10:30 by the time they got to Sam’s parents’ house. Mike got out and knocked on the front door and Sam’s father answered.

“Hey Mr. Giddings.” Mike said. “Chris decided to hang out with Josh another day so Sam asked me to bring her home.”

“Well thank you Mike.” Sam’s father smiled. Mike went back to the car and picked Sam up bridal style and carried her inside. Wolfie followed him inside.

“Did you get a dog in Canada?” Mr. Giddings asked after Mike had put Sam in her bed.

“Yeah.” Mike answered. “His name is Wolfie.”

“Well anyway thanks for dropping Sam off.” Mr. Giddings said. “You’re welcome to stay the night.”

“Oh I don’t wanna impose…” Mike said.

“Nonsense.” Mr. Giddings replied. “I’m offering. After all it’s late and you have to be back in school tomorrow.”

“Alright.” Mike conceded. “Where should I sleep?”

“Jenny left about a week ago so you can sleep in her bed.” Mr. Giddings answered.

“Okay thanks.” Mike said. “Come on Wolfie.” Mike and Wolfie went upstairs into Sam and Jenny’s room. Jenny, Sam’s older sister had graduated college the year before and moved out to New York. Sam still lived with her parents through college since she couldn’t afford her own place and her family couldn’t afford to pay for on campus housing. She stirred in her sleep when Mike crept into the room.

“Mike?” Sam muttered.

“Your father offered to let me stay the night.” Mike explained. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not.” Sam smiled. “Good night.”

“Good night Sam.” Mike replied.

Author's Note: thought it would be a good idea to include this from the game

Relationships (Scale 1-10) 

1=hate, loathe 2=really don’t like 3=mildly dislike 4=tolerate 5=neutral 6=ok with,friendly 7=like, friends 8=really like, good friends 9=think highly of them 10=hold them in the highest regard

Arrows represent a changed relationship. No arrow than the relationship doesn't change

Mike Sam Hannah Jess Chris 

Hannah: 7 Hannah: 10 Beth: 10 Emily: 8 Josh: 10

Sam: 6->7 Beth: 9 Josh: 10 Ash: 7 Ash: 9

Chris: 7 Josh: 9 Sam: 10 Matt: 7 Hannah: 8

Ash: 6 Mike: 7->9 Chris: 8 Josh: 6 Sam: 8

Beth: 6 Chris: 8 Ash: 7 Chris: 6 Mike: 7

Josh: 6 Ash: 6 Matt: 7 Beth: 5 Beth: 7

Matt: 6 Matt: 6 Jess: 5 Hannah: 5 Jess: 6

Jess: 7->2 Jess: 6->2 Emily: 5 Mike: 8->3 Matt: 6

Emily: 9->2 Emily: 6->1 Mike: 10->4 Sam: 6->1 Emily: 4

Emily Ash Beth Josh Matt

Jess: 8 Chris: 9 Hannah: 10 Hannah: 10 Ash: 7

Chris: 5 Matt: 7 Josh: 10 Beth: 10 Sam: 7

Ash: 5 Beth: 7 Sam: 8 Chris: 10 Mike: 7

Beth: 5 Hannah: 7 Chris: 7 Sam: 9 Hannah: 7

Josh: 5 Sam: 7 Ash: 7 Mike: 7 Chris: 7

Matt: 5 Mike: 6 Jess: 6 Ash: 7 Beth: 7 

Hannah: 4 Jess: 6 Matt: 6 Matt: 6 Josh: 7

Sam: 6->1 Josh: 6 Mike: 6->4 Jess: 6 Jess: 5

Mike: 10->1 Emily: 4 Emily: 4 Emily: 5 Emily: 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Sam return to school

Sam awoke early the next morning to see Mike in his pajama pants doing push-ups on the floor. Then she noticed something that made her stomach churn: a few scars on his back. Some of them were knife wounds but one some kind of distinct burn.

“I’d prefer it if you didn’t stare.” Mike sighed. 

“Oh my God I’m so sorry.” Sam stammered.

“It’s okay.” Mike replied. 

“You don’t talk much about your life before you moved in with your uncle.” Sam said. “Is that why?”

“Yeah.” Mike answered. “It’s not really something I like to talk about.”

“Have you told anyone about it?” Sam asked. “Emily or…”

“No.” Mike answered. “Emily never really paid much attention to me during sex so she never noticed and dispite what everyone else thinks, I haven’t actually slept with that many girls.”

“Well I’m here if you ever need someone to talk to about your past.” Sam assured. _ (Mike relationship Increase: Sam) _

“Thanks Sam.” Mike smiled. “Did the school email you your schedule?”

“Yep.” Sam answered. “I have biology in the morning, government at noon, and english in the afternoon. How ‘bout you?”

“Law in the morning, government at noon, and english in the afternoon.” Mike answered.

“Cool we have a couple classes together.” Sam chuckled. “That’ll be fun.”

“Yeah.” Mike shrugged. “Do you need a ride to school?”

“Sure.” Sam smiled.

\---

“So how are things with you and Chris?” Matt asked Ashley as they walked around campus.

“Pretty good.” Ashley replied. “I just wish he would see me as more than a friend.” Matt chuckled to himself, deciding that it wasn’t his place to tell Ashley that Chris had a crush on her too. “So you heard Mike and Emily broke up?” Ashley asked.

“Yeah. Any idea why?” Matt asked.

“No idea but I’m willing to be it’s got something to do with that.” Ashley said pointing to Sam getting out of the passager side of Mike’s car.

“You think there’s something going on between Mike and Sam?” Matt questioned.

“Think about it. Mike breaks up with Emily, Sam gets a ride home with Mike and they show up to school together the next day? I’ll bet you twenty bucks she stayed over at his place.”

“You’re on.” Matt chuckled.

“Hey guys.” Sam smiled as she and Mike walked over. “What’s up?”

“Settle something for us.” Matt said. “Ashley seems to think that Sam stayed over at Mike’s last night. Is this true?”

“No I stayed over at her place at the insistance of her father.” Mike answered. “And no we didn’t sleep together.”

“How do we know you’re not lying?” Ashley asked.

“Well my mom used to work with a doctor who valued honesty more than anything else.” Sam replied. “Despite his flaws she looked up to him so she drilled it into my head that lying was always wrong and you should never do it.”

“So you never lie?” Matt asked.

“Nope.” Sam grinned.

“Mike can I talk to you for a second?” Ashley asked, grabbing Mike and dragging him off.  _ (Butterfly effect) _

“Sure I don’t have a class to get to anyway” Mike sighed.

“Why did you and Emily break up?” Ashley demanded. _ (Mike relationship decrease: Ashley) _ .

“I don’t think that’s any of your business.” Mike snapped.

“Were you cheating on her with Sam?” Ashley pressed. “How long has this been going on? Do you know how hurt Hannah is going to be?”  _ (Mike relationship decrease: Ashley) _

“Where the fuck do you get off on accusing me of cheating?!” Mike demanded. “Why I dumped Emily is my business but it has nothing to do with Sam.” Before Ashley could respond, Mike turned and stormed past Matt and Sam towards his law class.

“What did you say to him?” Matt asked Ashley when she rejoined them.

“I don’t know I asked him some questions and he just got mad and stormed off.” Ashley lied.  _ (Butterfly effect) _

“Weird.” Sam muttered. Sam left them and walked to her biology class where Hannah and Beth were waiting.

“Hey we were wondering when you’d get here.” Beth grinned.

“You okay Hannah?” Sam asked.

“I’ll be fine.” Hannah replied.

“I swear first chance I get I’m gonna tear Mike a new one.” Beth snarled.

“Come on Mike’s our friend.” Sam said.  _ (Beth relationship decrease: Sam) _

“Our ‘friend’ just broke my sister’s heart so forgive my lack of restraint.” Beth snapped. They went in and took their seats when their teacher, an older man in his early 70s with a prosthetic leg came in.

“Good morning class my name is Professor House.” The teacher introduced. “I’m your new Biology 101 teacher.”

“What happened to Professor Donnel?” One of the students asked.

“Oh he died so I was brought in to replace him.” Professor House replied. “Any other questions before we get started?” Hannah meekly raised her hand and asked, “What happened to your leg?”

“Hannah!” Sam hissed.

“No no it’s alright.” House replied. “About 30 years ago, God that feels weird to say, I was suffering from muscle death in my leg. I stupidly didn’t wanna amputate so a chunk of dead muscle about the size of my fist was removed. Then roughly 13 years later a close friend passed away. He told me that I didn’t need to live in pain anymore so I decided fuck it. This leg caused me nothing but trouble so I finally got it amputated as a way to end my pain and dependence on painkillers. And in the past 18 years since he passed I’ve been working to be the kind of person he always thought I could be. Now, back to biology.”

\---

“First day, done.” Sam chuckled as she and Mike walked out of english, ignoring the bitter looks from Emily and Jess who were also in their english class.

“I’ll drop you off and pick up Wolfie.” Mike said. They got into Mike’s car and drove to the Giddings house where they were greeted by Sam’s mother.

“Mike it’s good to see you.” Dr. Giddings said.

“You too Dr. Giddings.” Mike replied. “How’s Wolfie?”

“Doing well.” Dr. Giddings answered.

“Great.” Mike smiled. “Take care and have a good evening. Sam I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See ya.” Sam replied as Mike walked out the door.

“So how was your first day back?” Dr. Giddings asked.

“Pretty good.” Sam answered. “We got a new biology teacher though. A guy named Professor House.” At the mention of the name Dr. Giddings stopped in her tracks. ( _ Butterfly effect) _

“He didn’t happen to suffer from muscle death did he?” Dr. Giddings asked.

“Yeah why?”

“Nothing.” Dr. Giddings sighed. “Why don’t you make yourself dinner. I’m gonna go out for a bit.”

“Okay.” Sam shrugged.

Butterfly effects:

Ashley accuses Mike of cheating

Ashley hides the truth

Sam tells her mom about House

Relationships (Scale 1-10) 

1=hate, loathe 2=really don’t like 3=mildly dislike 4=tolerate 5=neutral 6=ok with,friendly 7=like, friends 8=really like, good friends 9=think highly of them 10=hold them in the highest regard

Mike Sam Hannah Jess Chris 

Hannah: 7 Hannah: 10 Beth: 10 Emily: 8 Josh: 10

Sam: 7 -> 8 Beth: 9 Josh: 10 Ash: 7 Ash: 9

Chris: 7 Josh: 9 Sam: 10 Matt: 7 Hannah: 8

Ash: 6 -> 4 Mike: 9 Chris: 8 Josh: 6 Sam: 8

Beth: 6 Chris: 8 Ash: 7 Chris: 6 Mike: 7

Josh: 6 Ash: 6 Matt: 7 Beth: 5 Beth: 7

Matt: 6 Matt: 6 Jess: 5 Hannah: 5 Jess: 6

Jess: 2 Jess: 2 Emily: 5 Mike: 3 Matt: 6

Emily: 2 Emily: 1 Mike: 4 Sam: 1 Emily: 4

Emily Ash Beth Josh Matt

Jess: 8 Chris: 9 Hannah: 10 Hannah: 10 Ash: 7

Chris: 5 Matt: 7 Josh: 10 Beth: 10 Sam: 7

Ash: 5 Beth: 7 Sam: 8 -> 7 Chris: 10 Mike: 7

Beth: 5 Hannah: 7 Chris: 7 Sam: 9 Hannah: 7

Josh: 5 Sam: 7 Ash: 7 Mike: 7 Chris: 7

Matt: 5 Mike: 6 Jess: 6 Ash: 7 Beth: 7 

Hannah: 4 Jess: 6 Matt: 6 Matt: 6 Josh: 7

Sam: 1 Josh: 6 Mike: 4 Jess: 6 Jess: 5

Mike: 1 Emily: 4 Emily: 4 Emily: 5 Emily: 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm throwing in House. For timeline House takes place from 1987-1995. anyway enjoy


	3. House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House reunites with an old friend and Mike learns a secret about Sam

House sat in his office going over the lesson plan for the next day, figuring he could incorporate some stories from his time as a doctor when a familiar face strode in.

“Cameron?” House said. “Long time no see.”

“Actually it’s Allison Giddings now.” Allison smiled.

“Oh you’re Sam Giddings’ mother.” House realized. “Great kid.”

“How did you get a job here after 10 years in prison?” Allison asked.

“Apparently a patient of ours is the dean and when she heard about what happened she offered me a job.” House answered. “It was Rebecca Adler if you were curious.”

“Ah.” Allison acknowledged. “Where’s your cane?”

“Don’t need it. Finally amputated the damn thing.” House answered. “No vicodin, no limp, no cane, no pain.”

“Well I’m glad.” Allison grinned. “I guess we’ll see each other around.”

“I guess so.” House smiled.

\---

“So what do you guys think of Professor House?” Sam asked Josh. She, Hannah, Beth, and Josh were eating lunch in the courtyard. It had been a week since school had started and Chris and Josh had rejoined biology now taught by House.

“He’s interesting.” Josh answered. “He’s pretty pessimistic and kind of a dick though.”

“I mean he was in pain because of his leg for years and it caused him to have an addiction to Vicodin.” Sam said.

“How do you know he was addicted to Vicodin specifically?” Beth asked.

“My mom used to work with him apparently.” Sam explained. “He was a fantastic diagnostician but he lived with a lot of pain, physical and emotional.”

“I get the emotional.” Hannah muttered.

“Hey Han, you know we’re here for you right?” Josh assured. “You’ll get over Mike eventually.”

“Where is that asshole anyway?” Beth snapped. “I wanna find him and give him a piece of my mind.”

“Come on Beth at least Mike was honest about how he felt and didn’t lead her on.” Josh said, attempting to play devil’s advocate.

“How can you be defending him?!” Beth demanded. “He hurt our sister. I’m gonna find him and I’m gonna rip his goddamn balls off!”

“Remind me never to get on your bad side.” A voice said as he approached the table. The group turned to see a classmate Ralph Price standing behind Josh. He was a skinny guy. He wore a sweater vest and had sandy blonde hair that was combed to look kempt.

“Hey Ralph what’s up?” Sam asked.

“I wanted to talk to you about that english assignment Turner gave us.” Ralph answered. Sam nodded okay and stood up.

“I’ll see you guys later?” Sam asked to confirm to which she got several nods. “Great. Lead the way Ralph.”

\---

Ralph shoved Sam into the men’s bathroom, his lips pressed hard against hers.

“Glad to see you too.” Sam smirked against his lips. “You track me down for a quick makeout session?”

“Actually I was hoping we might be able to go a little farther this time.” Ralph replied as he slid his hands down her ass.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” Sam said uneasily as she created space between them.

“You sure?” Ralph crooned as he tried to press himself against her.

“Yeah I’m sure.” Sam insisted.

“Why the hell not?” Ralph groaned. “We’ve been dating for three months and I wanna have sex why don’t you?” Before Sam had to come up with a reason, the bathroom door swung open to reveal a dumbstruck Micheal Munroe.

“Am I interrupting something?” Mike asked.

“No you’re not.” Sam quickly answered before Ralph could say anything. “Come on we gotta get to class.” Sam quickly dragged Mike out of the bathroom and down the hall as fast as she could.

“Yeah sure I’ll come with you I didn’t need to take a piss anyway.” Mike grumbled as Sam dragged him down the halls.

“Not in the mood for sarcasm Mike.” Sam snapped.

“What the hell did I walk in on?” Mike asked.

“Ralph and I have been dating for a while.” Sam said. “We were making out and things were… progressing.”

“Oh no I got that part but why did you run?” Mike asked.

“I’m not ready to have sex yet.” Sam sighed. “I’ve never been in a serious relationship before and I want my first time to be with someone special.”

“And you’re not sure you want Ralph to be your first time.” Mike realized.

“Maybe I should just get it over with.” Sam sighed. “You’ve had sex. What was your first time like?”

“Rough.” Mike answered after a moment. “It was in junior year before I moved in with my uncle. Not the ideal first time.”

“Do you think I should do it?” Sam asked.

“If you like him than you should go for it.” Mike answered. “If you want it to be special than make it special but don’t sleep with him because you feel pressured to do so.”

“Thanks Mike.” Sam smiled. “Talking with you actually helped a lot.”

“No problem.” Mike smiled. “I’m guess you don’t want me to tell anyone about your secret boyfriend?”

“Since I didn’t tell you since I wanted to figure it out for myself first, yeah I would appreciate you not saying anything.” Sam replied.

“My lips are sealed.” Mike smirked. Unbeknownst to both Mike and Sam, Ashley had overheard the last part of their conversation. Since Mike was still pissed at her she decided she would get some help to find out who Sam was dating.

“Chris!” Ashley said as she hurried into the library. “I need you to talk to Mike about something.”

“What is it?” Chris asked.

“Mike found out Sam has a secret boyfriend.” Ashley explained.

“Seriously?” Chris gasped. “How?”

“Not sure.” Ashley answered. “I just know that he knows and can tell you who it is.”

“Why do you need me to do it?” Chris asked.

“Mike is kinda pissed at me because I accused him of sleeping with Sam.” Ashley admitted. “So will you talk to Mike?”

“Sure” Chris replied.

“Great thanks” Ashley smiled.

\---

That night, Sam borrowed her parent’s car and drove over to Ralph’s place. She had snagged a bottle of wine from her parent’s cabinet and bought a box of condoms in case Ralph didn’t have any. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. Nothing. She knocked again. Still nothing. She decided to check to see if the room was unlocked. She turned the knob and opened the door and saw Ralph sitting on the couch as Jess rode his cock. Ralph eyes widened as they met Sam’s. Jess turned around to see Sam standing in the doorway.

“You piece of shit.” Sam whispered before turning around and walking out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna drop the butterfly effect and relationships thing at the end of the chapter cause it's a little restricting for me. Anyway enjoy. Let me know what you think


End file.
